Chances
by MissChick23
Summary: Tree Hill is just a place in the world. It might be like your world. If your world is full of love, anger and unknown secrets. If you have grown up with the people you love and the people you hate and you are just finding your way. NH & LP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Lorna (lorna1974) and I (Kirstie) have decided to write a fic together. Its hopefully going to be a lot of fun. We're not going to give you too much of a summary... but this fic will include **_**all OTH characters**_** and include parts of the OTH world as we know it. Set in the future... there will hopefully be lots of drama and typical OTH moments. We'll be writing alternative chapters, and I'm going first. Enjoy. You may notice that there will be some differences between OTH and the fic, but all chapters will include summaries as we go – but if there is any confusion at any point – feel free to point it out.******

**Ooooh and guys - flashbacks are in italics. **

**Enjoy guys, please R & R.**

_An Apartment Building, Charlotte._

Haley looked intently at her wrist, as tears streamed down her pale, drawn face and landed in tiny splashes on her striped pyjama bottoms. She began to rub her wrist slightly, grazing the fingers of her left hand over the numbers that were tattooed on the wrist of her right. Haley closed her eyes tightly, as her tears began to flow even faster. It had been so long since she'd really looked at the black and blue coloured tattoo. And even longer since she'd thought about what it meant to her.

_'Nathan! Are you crazy?' Haley squealed. 'I'm soaking!' And she wasn't joking. Drenched from head to toe, Nathan couldn't help but laugh at his gorgeous girl who was now at the linen closet, searching for a clean towel._

__

_'Hales, look I'm sorry – I guess I took the water fight a bit far.' He smirked with the irresistible charm she'd fallen for in the first place._

_  
__As she began to wipe her face, with the cream towel she'd found in amongst the mess in his linen closet, Nathan pulled her close to him, moving his hands from the middle of her back, to rest on her hips. _

_  
__'You know' he whispered, 'You could catch a chill in those wet clothes.' A cheeky smile swept across his face as she obligingly lifted her arms, to allow him to pull her wet sweater over her head to reveal a tightly fitting black camisole. Holding her hands, Nathan pulled her close and kissed her lovingly. _

__

_'You know something Haley Jam...' His voice stopped.__  
_

_  
__'What?' She asked. Noticing the colour was rapidly draining from his face. 'What?' She repeated. Nathan lifted her hand, to inspect a dark mark which had caught his eye. _

__

_'You got a tattoo?' He exclaimed as Haley began to pull her hand away from him. _

__

_'Yes' she answered, backing away from his touch. 'I…' Haley attempted to defend her actions, explain why she had done something so dramatic, so permanent. She continued 'Nathan, don't be mad. I, look, its just…'__  
_

_  
__'I love you.' Nathan had interrupted her. __  
_

_  
__She turned to look deep into his eyes. 'You do?' she exclaimed excitedly.__  
_

_  
__'Yup.' He answered 'and I'm guessing' he continued 'by that tattoo, you might love me too?'__  
_

_  
__Haley jumped into his arms. Too right she did._

'Hales?' A brunette's words shook Haley from her thoughts. 'Hales' she continued soothingly, as she sat down next to her best friend. 'It's your birthday honey. It's not a time to be sad.' 

Haley fought through her tears to speak. 

Haley: 'I know' She softly replied. 'It's just hard.' 

Haley turned to look at her friend, forcing a smile in an attempt to reassure her. 

'Brooke' Haley tightly squeezed her friends hand. 'I'm ok. Honestly. I guess I just need my little cry every now and then.' Haley took a deep breath. 'And although I know the spilt was necessary, it's still hard sometimes.' 

Brooke smiled at her friend. Knowing just how much she'd been through. 

**Brooke and Haley had been best friends since the beginning of their senior year, thrown together by unfortunate circumstances; their friendship had become the only steady aspect of their lives. Almost five years on they remained close, having seen each other through marriage, separation, pregnancy, friendships lost and friendships found.**

Brooke softly spoke, 'I know. It's just hard to see you like this. I mean... ' Her words trailed off. 

Haley looked up from her lap to catch Brooke's eyes fixated on her wrist. Haley shifted uncomfortably and turned her arm over. 

Brooke regained her thoughts. 'It's been forever since we've seen that' She commented. 

Haley laughed, in an attempt to refute her friends comment. But it was true. She'd taken to hiding it, with a watch or a bracelet, hundreds of bangles or just a long sleeved sweater. Anything to cover it up, and forget the pain it caused her. 

Brooke sensed the pain in her friend's heart. She knew Haley so well. 

'Come on Tutor Girl.' She said in her usual bouncy tone. 'Take a shower. It's your birthday and we _are_ going to have fun.' 

Haley smiled and wiped the salty tears from her face. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. Brooke pulled her into a tight hug before leaving the bedroom, leaving Haley to get ready for the day ahead.

Haley sighed heavily. Getting to her feet she wiped her face, hoping to remove the traces of her tears. With a short sharp intake of breath, she walked to her wardrobe to begin picking her outfit for the day. 

The blue dress? No. White jeans? Definitely not. Sweat pants? Yup, those seemed perfect. 

'Haley James Sco...' The yelling was cut short. 'Haley!' It continued. Haley's eyes began to water again at the almost mention of her official surname. 'Tutor girl!' Brooke was now positively screaming. 

'What?' Haley finally answered. 

'No sweat pants!' Haley laughed. Brooke really did know her too well. Putting the sweat pants back, Haley began searching through her clothes. 

Finally dressed, in a short frayed denim skirt and black vest, Haley stepped toward her dresser. She slid a thick red bracelet over her wrist. Hiding the painful secrets of her past.

R&R!! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Lorna and I really want to thank everyone for their kind reviews! They are so sweet!

Here's your reward of Chapter two! Penned by Lorna!

These first few chapters will be introductory, before we REALLY start the drama! Enjoy, & please R&R. We've already written more chapters so Reviews mean updates! ;)

Thanks again guys.

Disclaimer: Neither Miss Kirstie, nor Lor-na-na, own OTH or any of its characters. Which is a shame; because there are all sorts of things we'd do with those Tree Hill boys if we did.

(Silly me forgot the disclaimer on chapter one. We didn't own OTH then either.)

Chapter 2

**Lucas and Peyton live in Tree Hill. The two of them had been dating for four years and fought all the time but they were madly in love with each other. She a successful promoter, and Lucas a writer and part-time basketball coach, enjoyed their life and each other. When Peyton's brother, Derek left the army - he moved to Tree Hill to become a police officer and had bonded with Peyton and she adored her big brother. He and Lucas also became very close and he was asked to be best man at his wedding and Peyton was maid of honour. They had a great family life. Past troubles had scarred Peyton - she had her moments of weakness but Luke was always there - loving her and protecting her. Lucas' little sister Jamie adored Peyton - they spent time together a great deal, drawing and listening to music. Jamie was quite a talented little girl for five and she had a mop of dark curls like her mommy. Of course Lucas idolises Jamie and they are incredibly close. This is the life that Peyton had always dreamed of - it's just a shame that Jamie's daddy and Luke's Uncle Keith was not there to share it with them. Karen had never found anyone new - she just enjoyed her daughter, her son and her life. Things had turned around for the Roe/Scott/Sawyers and it was a good turn.**

They are both getting ready for Luke's sister-in-law and best friend Haley's birthday party.

Lucas is in the shower and Peyton is putting in her earrings.

She was shouting to him. "Hurry up, Scott!. We have 20 minutes to get there and you're not even out of the shower. LUCAS!!!! COME ON"

"What?????" he replied.

"GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!!!" She yelled.

He appeared about 5 minutes later in a towel. He was such a handsome young man and Peyton was still so in love with him.

"Why aren't you ready?" she asked.

"Oh shut up Peyton" he replied. "You're always nagging, woman!"

"Don't start" she replied.

They always, ALWAYS argued.

Peyton was a busy woman. She had so much in her life. Her boyfriend, her best friends - Brooke and Haley, although they were now in Charlotte they met up every week for lunch and came over for dinner. She was promoting bands and also curated a small gallery.

_Haley had been in a terrible state since her break up with Nathan and Brooke and Peyton were her rocks. Lucas spent a lot of time writing but loved to go the Rivercourt to teach his little sister to shoot hoops. Nathan and Lucas were very close although with his career he didn't see as much of him as he'd like. Nathan was in the NBA and had moved around a lot. He was supported by Lucas in the awful mess that he and Haley had gotten into._

"For God's sake Lucas - I do not NAG!" she retorted. "I just want you to get dressed so we can GO"

Lucas was grinning at her in that sexy grin that ALWAYS made her melt.

"STOP IT. Lucas!!!! Come on we have to get going."

"Do you really want me to get dressed?" he asked, rubbing Peyton's slender shoulders. And started to kiss the back of her neck.

"Lucas, no. We have to mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm - you are awful." She turned round and kissed him.

And a while later Lucas and Peyton STILL hadn't left the house!!!

"Lucas - we need to leave" said Peyton.

"Five more minutes" he replied snuggling into her blonde curls.

"Lucas, it's Haley's birthday - and we are late. She'll be there before us" "OK - I will tear myself away from you - but only for Hales" - he replied.

_The two of them got into the car and set off for Haley's birthday party. Brooke had arranged a surprise party at the cafe and Haley was clueless about it. It had been so hard keeping it from her. Many times Jamie had nearly spilt the beans - she was ONLY 5. She'd got every excited about balloons and music in her mommy's cafe and asked if they were having cake and jello. She was an adorable little girl with big blue eyes and dark hair like her daddy._

"Hey, mom!!" shouted Lucas as he and Peyton walked into the cafe.

"Luke" screamed Jamie leaping into her brother's arms. "Kiss, Peyton" she said.

And Peyton kissed the gorgeous little girl and put her arms around her and Lucas. "Hi honey"

Karen appeared through the crowd of people. "You're late!!!" she mockingly told them.

And Peyton just stood with a guilty look on her face. "Hi Peyton" said Karen, smirking and giving her a big hug.

"Be right back, mom, come on you" - he said to his mom and Jamie.

They're late, too" said Peyton. "What time did Brooke say they were setting off?"

"About an hour ago" said Karen. "Brooke had awful trouble getting her to get ready" - "She's very down" continued Karen. "I hope she'll be ok, she's been through enough, what with the baby and everything"

"I know" replied Peyton.

_Lucas was in a crowd of guys with his little sister on his shoulders and they were all hugging him and congratulating him. Lucas had just won a writing award for an article he wrote about HCM. It was quite an honour and the ceremony was in a couple of weeks. Peyton was very proud of him - and looked on and smiled._

"Peyton Sawyer" - shouted Skillz. He walked over and gave her a huge hug.

"Well, if it isn't the man himself" she replied.

"You are looking fine, sugar" he continued. "And how's our blondie getting on with da tunes and pictures, baby?"

"It's all good, Skillz. The gallery is great, signed a few ones up last week, life is chaos you know Luke and I - CHAOS JUNKIES!!!!"

_Everyone was there. But one person hadn't arrived. Nathan. Lucas had invited him to what he thought was a bball reunion but things are never quite what they seem..._

_**Please: R&R**_

_**Promise: Drama, Drama, Drama! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**This Update is for everyone who reviewed! Thanks you guys, SO much!!**

**I hope its all starting to fall into place…**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, neither of us are Mark Schwahn. But, I do have curly hair. OTH, Not mine! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

Nathan awoke to a loud ringing in his ears, his head thumping and his eyes unable to open.

_'Come on Nathan!' Tim's voice yelled down the phone. 'You have to come out! There's going to be hot chicks there! That we might want to say, rendezvous with!'_

_Nathan smirked. Tim hadn't changed._

_'Tim, just say you want to get laid.' _

_'Whatever man, Come on! You're never in town, and I want to go out!'_

_Nathan sighed. He was in Tree Hill. He hated Tree Hill. But he hated being sober more. 'Ok, Tim. I'll be there.'_

Nathan groaned and rolled over in his bed, slightly brushing the brunette that lay next to him. Oh god, he thought, another one. Nathan thought back to the night before, but he couldn't remember much. They'd been drinking, he knew that much. But other details were hazy. This wasn't a rare occurrence for Nathan Scott. Drinking, hangovers, strange girls in his bed. To be honest, this was his life. And he liked it that way.

The brunette stirred. 'Hey' she purred at him. Her face wasn't memorable to Nathan.

'Hey' he replied, his voice cold and without feeling. 'You need to go.'

The brunette didn't seem fussed. Grabbing her dress, if you could call it that, she stepped out of bed and began to walk toward the hotel room door. Pausing just before she touched the handle, she leaned into Nathan, kissing his cheek.

Nathan took a step back. 'Just go' He said, and closed the door behind her.

**Nathan Scott had lost his charm. His famous smirk had gone, along with most of his friends. Vodka was his friend now. Well, along with Tim and Lucas. But Tim, he was too stupid to know better and Lucas, well Lucas was blood, he had no choice. He was the reason Nathan was back, in Tree Hill. For a 'basketball reunion' - typical Lucas. But he had successfully forced Nathan into agreeing to go. Nathan couldn't really say no, Lucas was the sole reason his drinking hadn't killed him yet. But Tree Hill didn't hold any nice memories for Nathan. Just a painful past.**

Nathan's phone began to ring, escalating his already thumping headache.

'Hey man its me' Lucas chirped, before Nathan even got a chance to speak.

'What do you want?' Nathan groaned.

'Ravens reunion. You remembering?' Lucas was antagonising his brother.

'Yes.' Nathan spat. 'That is why I'm here.'

'Cool' Lucas replied, sounding a little odd to Nathan.

'What's going on?' Nathan asked.

'Nothing' Lucas quickly tried to regain composure. 'Nothing at all little brother, just kick the girl out your bed and take a couple of painkillers. Don't be late' Lucas hung up and Nathan groaned. His brother knew him far too well.

**Brookes Car**

Haley stared out of the window of Brooke's SUV.

'Told you we were going out to eat' Brooke spoke nervously.

'No way' Haley spat out, nervously twisting her bracelet round her wrist. 'This has got to be a sick joke.'

Brooke had been expecting this. 'C'mon Hales. Its ok, you knew we'd have to do this at one point or another.' Brooke turned in the driver's seat to face Haley.

Haley frowned and looked her friend straight in the eye. 'Why?' Her voice was raised with anger. 'Why Brooke? Tell me that. Tell me why I _ever_ need to face this again?'

Brooke looked into Haley's eyes. They were filling with tears. Brooke closed her own eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. She knew this would hurt; she'd been with Haley every step of her journey from senior year to this, her twenty-second birthday. Opening her eyes again, she no longer saw just sadness in Haley's eyes but fear too.

Haley began to repeat her question, searching for the reason as to why her supposed best friend had brought her here of all places. 'Tell me Brooke. Why are we here?'

Brooke took Haley's hands in hers. 'I'm sorry' she mumbled. She continued, 'But Haley I can't bear to hear you cry yourself to sleep anymore. I can't stand to catch you looking through that box anymore. I want you to move on.' Brooke's words hit Haley hard. The tears began to fall freely. Haley glanced at her friend, god she loved Brooke. She couldn't have imagined the last five years without her or Peyton.

'I'll go in' Haley muttered. 'But only for you.'

Brooke shook her head and reached into Haley's purse, taking out a crumpled picture and placing it on Haley's lap. 'No Hales, please, please do it for you.'

Haley looked at the grainy black and white image Brooke had handed her. The tears began to fall faster.

'You need to say goodbye properly' Brooke choked out.

Haley looked again at the picture, then at Brooke and then out the window. Karen's Café. This was going to be interesting.

**Please R&R. Pretty please! Reviews Updates! And I've got the next couple already here waiting….lol. Thanks you guys. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again you guys – you're the best! Please R&R! Reviews equal updates! Lol.**

**Sorry there was a day or so delay in posting this, but University just doesn't seem to understand my need for OTH time. :(**

**Did you love the new episode?! **

**This is Lorna Love's chapter. Mine will follow, hopefully tomorrow or monday. Thanks u guys!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, we're not the owners of Tree Hill. We do however own our story. And a love for Mark Schwahn. Ooo yeah. ;)**

Chapter 4

"I can't do this". "It hurts, Brooke". Haley was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Come on tutor girl. Karen wants to give you your gift! I'll be right there holding your hand".

"Hey you, stop eating the cake!!!" shouted Luke to Jamie. "I only had a taste, Luke. I promise" said little Jamie with cream all over her face.

"Come on you. Let's wipe the party off your grubby little face!" said Karen lifting up her little daughter.

Peyton was laughing her head off at this and she smiled. "He'd be so proud" said Peyton to Lucas. "She looks exactly like him" she continued tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know. Come here" said Lucas giving Peyton a kiss and hugging her. "God, I wish he could see her" - he continued. "No getting upset today Lucas Scott. Your mom!" Peyton reassured Lucas and they wandered into the crowd of friends.

Nathan looked at his watch and realised he had to leave for the party. He didn't want to go but he was forcing himself because he wanted to see the guys again. His head was banging and the only cure for a hangover for Nathan was to drink. He quickly got dressed and headed for the nearest liquor store. He bought a large bottle of vodka and started swigging out of it before he paid for it. A little boy went up to him to ask for his autograph and he wrote it and walked away leaving the child, upset. This was not the Nathan everyone knew. He was broken. He staggered out of the store still drunk from the night before glugging the large bottle of vodka and got into his car.

"HALEY!!!! We have to go in" insisted Brooke.

"In a second, just give me a minute for God's sake Brooke. This is so hard. I can't stand the thought of being in there. It's been so long and that was where I sang for him first"

"I know - come on, Hales".

Haley and Brooke got out of the car and started to walk across the road.

"They're HERE" - shouted Bevin. Everyone hid. As Brooke and Haley approached the door Brooke turned to Haley and said "I'm sorry, Hales. I had to keep it from you"

"What are you talking about?" said Haley.

"THIS" said Brooke pushing the door open. "SURPRISE" everyone appeared. A smile spread across Haley's face and little Jamie ran to her aunt's arms.

"Aunt Haley, HAPPY CHRISTMAS, I mean erm HAPPY BIRTHDAY" and everyone laughed. Haley kissed little Jamie and everyone ran to greet her. Peyton, Lucas, Skillz and Bevin were first. Haley was surprisingly happy. It was a nice surprise.

"Hey, you" said Lucas kissing Hales on the forehead.

"Missed you. Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Luke - this is really nice" replied Haley.

"Brooke Davis, I am going to kill you" laughed Haley hugging her friend.

"Hey Hales" - Peyton approached giving Haley a hug. "I think it's time for me to do my thing, Happy Birthday sweetie" Peyton walked over to the set up decks and started to DJ - the first song she played was "Gavin DeGraw - I Don't Wanna Be" and everyone started to dance around.

The bottle was half empty and Nathan's vision was starting to blur and cars were swerving to avoiding him. His cell phone rang - it was Lucas.

"Where the hell are you, man?" shouted Lucas down the phone.

"I'm almost there" slurred Nathan. "Are you wasted man?? Nate, everyone is here. What the hell have you been drinking?"

"I'll be there when I get there ok" and he put the phone down on his brother.

"Happy Birthday to you" everyone sang to Haley and Brooke had her arm round one side and Peyton on the other.

At the end of everyone singing Haley pulled Brooke to one side. "Thanks, Brooke"

"What for? We love and you've been through enough, Haley. I wish I could take away your hurt, I love you" and kissed her friend on the top of her head.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Luke" - Brooke threw her arms around Lucas. "It's so so good to see you - and happy" "We are - thanks, Brooke. You look great" Brooke blushed and a little memory came to her about how much she used to love him. How things had changed. She was genuinely happy for him and Peyton but she would always have a little place in her heart for him.

"It's great to see you, Luke. I am so grateful to your mom for this. It's so special. I am a bit embarrassed by the fuss but thanks - I love the party" gushed Hales.

"You, young lady are looking much better. How are you?" Karen came to Haley - the fuss of the party and people talking had stopped them from having a proper chat.

"Getting there" replied Haley. "Every day is a bit easier but it's still hard"

"I know honey, I've been there, remember?" "Yeah totally" replied Haley.

They both looked on at little Jamie who was now on Skillz shoulders kicking his back as if he were a horse. They both laughed and Karen put her arm around Haley

"She knows you loved her, so does he" Karen told her. Tears started to well up in Haley's eyes and then the unthinkable happened.

**PLEASE R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, you guys are fab! Thanks for the reviews! More please!! Hehehehe xxx

Disclaimer: We dream of OTH, but don't actually own it. Shucks.

**Chapter Five**

Nathan stumbled out of the car, tripping over his left foot, he fell into a passer by on the sidewalk.

"Sso…so...r-r-yyy" He slurred, barely able to regain his balance.

The passer by just looked him up and down.

"What ye looking at?" Nathan yelled, angrily beginning to swing the bottle of vodka he held.

Shaking his head, the gentleman replied. "My son looks up to you Scott. And to be honest, you could have been a great player, not like this though." The man smiled with pity, before turning to walk away.

Nathan stared as he walked away. His words had hit hard. He was a great player wasn't he? Basketball was his life. Everything was basketball. He ate, slept, breathed basketball. Every since Ha.. He couldn't even think her name. He hadn't spoken it in years. Yet here he stood. Outside the place she first sang to him and the place where she had told him the news that changed his life.

_Luke and Nathan sat at the counter of Karen's café. Chatting about the training session from hell they'd just been through._

_"Oh god" Lucas groaned, placing his head onto the wooden counter. "If we have another training session like that, I'll die."_

_Nathan laughed. "C'mon man, you're just weak. That was nothing!"_

_Lucas smirked. "Whatever man, I'm not…" Lucas stopped speaking and turned to the door, as two beautiful women came bounding into the café, giggling like little girls._

_"Well hello!" he exclaimed. The girls turned around and acknowledged the sweaty boys, still wearing their training sweats._

_"Hello yourself" The brunette replied, sitting down next to the brooding blonde. "Oooo yum, tuna!" She exclaimed, taking a huge bite of his sandwich. "Yum!"_

_Nathan laughed at the interaction between Brooke and Lucas, turning to see his gorgeous wife standing behind him._

_'Hey' he mouthed at her, sweetly and sexily._

_She melted. She always did. But today, today was different. She didn't respond._

_"Hey?" He spoke, questioning her lack of reply. "You ok?"_

_Haley stepped toward her husband, grabbing his sweaty shirt and pulling him toward her. She leaned forward, until they were less than an inch apart. Expectantly moving closer to her, Nathan went in for a kiss._

_She shook her head, bypassing his lips and moving to his ear._

_He laughed softly. "Aww… wheres my kiss?"_

_She smiled. Moving further to his ear, she whispered._

_"It's a girl"_

Nathan's eyes welled with tears as his memory ended. He brushed them away and took a swig of vodka. "Fucks sake" he spoke aloud. "Nathan you ass. Pull it together."

Putting the lid back on the vodka, he began the walk into the Café. This was just a b-ball crowd he thought. How hard could it be?

Haley laughed animatedly. She was genuinely enjoying herself. Karen, Peyton, Lucas, Jamie. It was so good to see them all she thought, but she couldn't help but keep a tight hold on her picture.

'Auntie Haley' Jamie squealed. Haley smiled, squatting down to the height of the little girl. She was about to speak, when the door caught her attention.

Crashing through the door, a dark haired man swung into it, tripping over his own feet, he was trying, and failing, to behave soberly. He hadn't seen her yet, but she'd seen him. She remained squatted on the floor, unable to move, barely able to breathe.

The whole room fell silent as Nathan's actions turned everyone's attention. Lucas shook his head. Nathan was wasted and he knew it. Angry with Nathan, and angry with himself for assuming it'd all be ok, he stepped forward to help Nathan back out the door, and away from the potential situation.

"Big Bruuuvvva!" Nathan spoke, placing his hand on Luke's shoulder. "I sorry. Hammered me a bit" he continued, laughing at himself.

"Ok" Luke responded. "Look, how about we go back outside and get some air?"

Nathan smiled. "No, I'm ok; I'm here for b-ball….."

Nathan stopped dead. There she was, right in front of his eyes. All of his pain, all of his hurt, was there, right in front of him. Dressed beautifully and chatting with a little girl. He shook his head, he couldn't believe his eyes. It's the drink, he told himself. Definitely the alcohol.

Haley stood up. Shit. No, this was real. Oh god she was beautiful, but he couldn't deal with it. Not here and definitely not now. Nathan shrugged off Lucas' arm and turned to meet his eyes.

He stared at his brother. "You fucking liar"

Nathan stormed out the café, away from Lucas, away from his friends and away from his wife.

"Haley, I'm sorry" Lucas turned to look at her. She hadn't spoken since Nathan stormed out. "Haley, Haley I… "Lucas couldn't continue, he didn't know what to say.

Haley looked up, her eyes meeting Luke's. He saw nothing but pain. Pain and tears.

"Hey" Brooke stepped forward. "P. Sawyer, take Miss James upstairs would you? Take in a round of miniature golf or something."

Peyton stepped forward, taking Haley's hand. "C'mon sweetie lets get some air."

"Brooke, what have I done?" Lucas said as he watched Peyton and Haley leave.

Brooke didn't respond, she was staring at the floor.

"Brooke?" Lucas yelled

Still without responding to Lucas, Brooke knelt down and picked up from the floor, the same black and white image she'd shown Haley earlier.

"Brooke!" Lucas was positively screaming

She finally responded. "Leave this to me". Brooke turned and ran out the café, leaving Lucas to deal with the guests and the party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke knew where to go. She was no Einstein, but she knew her friends. Even ones she hadn't spoken to in years. Sure enough, there he was. Sat at the table by the dock, he was swigging from a full bottle of Whiskey.

"There was no need for that" She began.

"Brooke! Hello Broookkkiiieee!" Nathan was absolutely hammered. Getting up, he moved closer to her, breathing alcohol all over her.

"Nathan" Brooke started, taking a step back.

He moved further towards her, grabbing her waist with his hands. "Brooke Davisssss" he slurred "why did we never hook up?" he continued, rubbing his hand up her leg.

Pushing him away, Brooke started to hit him. His chest, his arms, his head.

"What's fucking wrong with you?" She yelled, getting angrier and more upset. "Where's Nathan? My _friend_ Nathan?"

Nathan was confused. "I'm here."

"No, no you're not. Here you go" she said, thumping the picture into his chest. "My _friend_ Nathan, died with her, and left you here with us. Think about it."

Brooke walked away, tears streaming down her face. Haley would shout at her, she knew it, that picture wasn't hers to give away. But he needed to see it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party had ended soon after Brooke left. Nobody was in the mood to dance, and the whole affair had been too much for Jamie to handle. Karen had taken her and Haley home to sleep.

Peyton and Lucas stood in the café, bin bag in hand, clearing plates and cups.

"It's my fault" Lucas started, dropping his bag to floor and sitting down on a chair.

"No baby" Peyton sighed. "No baby, its not."

"But if I hadn't of invited him…"

"Shhh" Peyton spoke softly, as she put down her bag and walked to Lucas. Sitting down on top of him, one leg either side. "They have to face it"

"I know but…"

"Lucas Scott." Peyton's voice was raised. "You. Are. A. Worrier." She laughed and moved in to kiss him. "It's for the best, honest babe. You can't avoid love." She kissed him harder.

Lucas smiled, before kissing her back. "You're right about that one" he laughed, standing up off the chair, lifting Peyton with him as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer" he looked right into her eyes, still holding her tightly whilst slamming her back against the wall.

"Ouch" Peyton exclaimed. Before smirking, in the sexy way only she could. "Prove it" she mouthed, and enveloped him in a deep, lustful kiss. One, which he gratefully returned.

"You know something" Lucas flirted with his girlfriend, moving his hands from her waist, edging them up, under her shirt.

Peyton blushed. The whole world could see in the cafe if they wanted. But somehow she didn't care. "Lucas,?" Peyton tried to distract Lucas from her breasts. "Lucas!" She yelled.

"Uh-huh?" he answered, still consumed by her feminine figure.

"Take me now" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan stood by the dock, Brooke had left, but he hadn't moved – the picture lying at his feet. Bitch he thought. Where did she get off saying things like that? Bending down, he picked up the picture. He fell to his knees.

The sonogram.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nathan looked at the picture which was crumpled and blurry but he could see through his drunken stupor that this was his child. No amount of alcohol could've stopped tears streaming down Nathan's face. He pushed the picture into his pocket and found the car and punched his arm stright through the windscreen. A little girl and her mother were passing as he did this and she started screaming. "Mommy, there's blood all over that man,MOOOOOMMMMMYYYY!!!!"  
Sirens screamed in Nathan's ears, there was nowhere to run. The cops got out of the car and immediately arrested Nathan who cockily and willingly got into the police car. "Young man, we need to get you cleaned up and put into a cell to sober up. You've been seen disturbing the peace." "Whatever, man" Nathan slurred and the police car sped off - leaving a crowd of bystanders dumbfounded.

Lucas was sitting at his laptop and Peyton was just waking up. "Lucas Scott, have you even been to bed?" "I can't Peyton, it's today. I have to get it right, so many people are relying on me" Peyton walked over to Lucas and rubbed his strong shoulders. "Luke, you've practised the words a thousand times, damn I know your speech - I'll do it!" They were preparing for Lucas' award ceremony. He had won a prestigious writing award for an article about young athletes with HCM, it was an honour Lucas took very seriously. In addition to the award - Lucas had won $10,000 for his charity - and a break in Florida - which he and Peyton were going to in a couple of weeks. "Well Mr Scott, you need to rest and take your medication before we go. I know you've been overdoing it, recently. You're not superman Lucas!"

Haley was exhausted - she had cried all night. She just lay eyes wide open thinking about her party. How happy she was and then how he had arrived. Even broken and drunk he was still the love of her life. She remembered. Always and Forever. Always. and. Forever. But forever hadn't lasted. It all left the day he did. She was a mess, all over again. She had come to terms with some of their bad times but this was different. All she wanted to do was help him. To get her Nathan back. Strong, dependable, kind, handsome, loyal Nathan. Her Nathan. And then - she thought of a way.

Brooke was back in Charlotte without Haley. She had to get back to work but Haley needed time to heal. Her cell phone rang - "Hello, baby" said the voice "how you doing?" "Boy am I glad to hear your voice" replied Brooke. "I missed you so so much, come over" she continued. "I'll be there in 20 minutes just gotta tie up some loose ends at work and then we can spend the day together" "Deal" Brooke hung up, smiling.  
Brooke and Chase had been dating for 6 months and much as she loved him at high school it wasn't until 4 years later that they finally got back together. She was a lucky girl. Chase was successful, an architect and had some amazing real estate that Brooke loved to visit. They were in the process of buying a house but certain things had held them up. Personal problems with Brooke's mom being ill, Haley's predicament and now Chase's sister was pregnant. She just wanted to be in her dream home. It really was a beautiful house but she had to wait and that was that. She couldn't wait to see him and show him how much she'd missed him - and to think he had been a clean teen in High School - she now found that hilarious.

Peyton twirled around the bedroom in her red dress. "Well?" - she asked Lucas. "You look amazing, as usual" he told her. "Well, you don't scrub up too badly yourself" replied Peyton, straightening Lucas' tie.  
"You ready?" she asked. "As I'll ever be" replied Lucas, shaking. "I'll be right there, baby" she continued. "You'll be fine" As Lucas and Peyton entered the huge hall filled with people Lucas had a feeling of dread and fear. All the thoughts of his article and making a fool of himself were getting too much so he turned and sat down in the foyer. He collected his thoughts and ventured towards his and Peyton's seats marked with their names.  
The convention was a success - thousands of dollars had been raised for HCM research and Lucas had played a huge part in that. Peyton sat quietly smiling holding her gorgeous boyfriend's hand, feeling incredibly proud.  
The speaker started to talk about Lucas' article and then he was called. "We want to take this opportunity to thank and congratulate Lucas Scott for his amazing piece of writing and his support of the Action for HCM trust. Ladies and Gentlemen please join me in welcoming Lucas Scott to the stage"  
A roaring applause and Lucas made his way to the stage with Peyton clapping, frantically so proud and honoured to be part of his life.Lucas began "I would like to thank you all..." then he collapsed. No warning. He just fell to the ground. The entire hall gasped and Peyton ran to the stage. "Someone call 911" a voice called. Peyton was on her knees next to an unconscious Lucas "Luke, LUKE, LUKE!" she screamed. Nothing. He lay lifeless next to her.


End file.
